The Yale University School of Medicine has a long tradition and record of accomplishments in the training of medical students for careers in academic medicine and research. This application is a competitive renewal of a training grant (Short-Term Training: Students in Health Professional Schools) first awarded to the School in 1987-88. The purpose of the renewal is to provide intensive short-term training in research for selected pre-doctoral medical students in the most outstanding laboratories and training sites in the Yale University School of Medicine. The specific laboratory experiences will range from fundamental molecular biology, cellular and organ physiology to applied clinical research in cardiovascular and pulmonary disease. The program is designed to attract the most highly qualified medical students into careers as physician-scientists in the biomedical sciences. An extensive follow-up documents a high level of subsequent research training and research productivity among previously supported students. Trainees will be chosen upon application of pre-doctoral medical students who have completed in good standing one year of the curriculum of the Yale University School of Medicine. Thirty-two students per year will be selected competitively for this short-term training support on the basis of the quality of a formal written proposal of the planned research and the quality of the mentor and the training environment. The participating departments and sections will include: cell biology, cellular and molecular physiology, dermatology, diagnostic radiology, epidemiology and public health, genetics, immunobiology, internal medicine (cardiology, digestive diseases, endocrinology, hematology, infectious disease, nephrology, pulmonary, rheumatology), laboratory medicine, molecular biophysics and biochemistry, neurology, neurosurgery, ophthalmology, pathology, pediatrics, pharmacology, surgery, and therapeutic radiology.